


Anything Solangelo

by SilverStreaksofStardust



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreaksofStardust/pseuds/SilverStreaksofStardust
Summary: A series of Solangelo one-shots, focused mainly on the ship. (random one-shots that I've written in the past and post them on here to clear my Solangelo conscience)





	1. Only Time Will Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was going to be a new story, but I was lazy so made it a one-shot. I might continue it, who knows? 
> 
> Original idea: 
> 
> Title: I Think Everything Will Be Okay  
> Summary: Nico 'accidentally' comes across a part of Will Solace's diary and reads it. (Okay, so maybe he was really curious). But when he does, he realises two things. One: the son of Apollo likes him. And two: Nico has no clue what to do.

Only Time Will Tell

Nico wants to make it clear that he, definitely did not, under any sorts of circumstances, on purpose read Will Solace's diary. It was... an accident. Or at least, that's how the Italian puts it.

When he hung out with Will in the infirmary that day, helping out in the medical field by being Will's assistant, the blond gave him the medical books and patients' list in haste to go greet Austin.

The Apollo cabin took shifts to make it easier and a fair process. Since Will was already done his, he needed to tell his sibling which patients were doing fine or not.

Nico barely had time to move his arms before the books and clipboard tumbled to the ground. He bit his lip anxiously, but luckily, the papers were not wrecked. _Thank the gods_. Although Will didn't get angry easily, Nico didn't want to disappoint his friend. Ever.

As he redid the small stack, he noticed a slip of paper folded neatly into quarters still lying. He picked it up, unfolding the square. _Was it a song? Another patient's list?_ Instead, three words were written very clearly in the beginning sentence: Nico di Angelo. This was undoubtedly in Will's handwriting.

Nico shoved the paper in his sweater pocket, quickly picking the books back up. Curiosity ignited inside of him, but he knew that reading in private was the best option. It wasn't like what he was doing was wrong - after all, he had a right to know what Will thought of him. This logical reasoning made him less guilty.

As he went to the blond, like nothing happened, he gave the books back - aka shoved them in Will's arms. "I'm not your slave, Solace."

"Of course not. You're my Death Boy," Will replied simply.

"I don't like the usage of 'my'."

"Are you my _bestest_ friend?"

"Yes. And 'bestest' isn't a word."

"Well, since you're _my_ best friend, you're mine."

"Getting possessive, aren't we?" Nico laughed, nudging Will.

The Healer turned pink, but gave his usual sunny smile.

"I, uh, need to check something out. See you later?" When Nico hurried to his cabin, he was unaware of Will staring after him in despair.


	2. Whenever You Need Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a poem that has been living on my iPad for seven months. Warning: Totally cringe-worthy. Read at your own risk.

Whenever You Need Me (Superhero)

I think it's k-k-killing me inside,

The way you like to go and hide.

It's dark and cold and lonely

But maybe it's some sort of cover only.

I can't match the sorrow from your brown eyes,

How everyday you feed from everyone's lies.

It explains why you pull away from THEM.

Don't let THEM win.

Some of us can't visit the truth,

And that's what makes us so stupid.

We want to hear the right things, and pull away from the 'reality' of it.

They don't know. They don't care.

They treat us like a disease but they're the plague - tormenting and cursing.

... As if they know anything. What will their mothers say?

You're not misunderstood, at least not to me.

You're better than most, because you see...

That people do care; that you do belong.

You deserve all the good in the world.

You always told me to never leave you.

I will never, Nico di Angelo. I'm right here.

I try to understand, I solve every riddle.

Do you know what I'm worried about?

That I will hurt you even more.

I don't think I can be the hero; your hero at least.

I can't stand to see you cry, or give you anymore pain that you collect.

'Doctor', you say, 'You're Mr. Sunshine. You always say things will be okay.'

I'm sorry, but doctors make mistakes and the sun does fade.

I'm cheery, not cynical (that much). I think I rubbed off of you.

I wished we had one last talk. Or kiss.

Gods, I already miss you. But I'm still here in a way.

Death Boy? You'll never know how much I love you.

But know it's more than an infinity, which some may argue about its logic.

There was one lie when you actually believed me.

I'm already a bad liar, so maybe you just went along and agreed.

I said 'I love you' but now I realised that isn't true.

(Well, not fully anyway)

I love you...

More than you could ever know, with all of my heart, like if the world falls apart I'm the one saving you every single time.

I'm no superhero, but I'll be one.

Just for you.


	3. Hello... Hello?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Nico not know the song "Hello" by Adele? This calls for drastic measures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like in a funny mood, so I posted this. (This was originally created on 2016-12-25)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the song 'Hello' by Adele. All rights reserved. No copyright infringement intended.

Hello. . . Hello?

"Hey, Nico," Percy greeted. "How are you doing?"

"Um, fine, I guess?" Nico shrugged. They were sitting in the Dining Pavilion.

"The campfire is going to be awesome tonight! Maybe we can sing renditions of 'Hello' by Adele."

Nico had an odd look on his face. "What? Is 'Hello' supposed to be a song?"

"Yeah!" Percy looked in disbelief. "How could you not know?"

Before Nico had a chance to reply, Percy went running off.

"Whoa, what's with him?" a nearby camper asked.

"Uh, maybe he needs to go to the washroom?" the Italian guessed.

* * *

"Ohmygods, Nico di Angelo does not know the song 'Hello' by Adele!" Percy frantically whispered to Will.

"Huh?" The son of Apollo blinked. He was just in his element at the infirmary, taking care of his patients when Percy suddenly ran in. Many half-bloods were staring curiously in their direction. "Why are you whispering?"

"I -" Percy shrugged. "Listen, we need to teach Nico popular song culture. Adele is, like, my idol."

"..." Will slowly placed his clipboard on the counter.

"Okay, I just think that everyone should know the song. I literally suggested to Nico we should sing, but he doesn't even know the song, much less the singer!"

The blond slowly nodded his head, deciding that this was horrible news. And so, he and his siblings, along with Percy, hatched a plan.

* * *

They were at the campfire, the fire bright and lively. Demigods were happy, chattering and sharing gossip.

Even the Ares kids had smiles, especially when one of them brought the topic of the proper way to maim a head.

Will hid in the bushes, turning his walkie-talkie on. "Hello?"

"Yeah?" Nico replied. He was given a walkie-talkie earlier that day, figuring Will was going through a 'spying' phase. So he played along, secretly hoping they won't go over the top as to bug a camper's bed. Besides, holding a walkie-talkie was cool.

"It's me."

"I know."

"I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet."

"What? Will -"

"To go over everything. They say that time's supposed to heal ya -"

As Will began sprouting off in gibberish, Nico listened impatiently.

"Hello from the other side! I must have called a thousand times..."

"These are walkie talkies, not phones, Will."

"To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done. But when I call you never seem to be home..."

Nico waited, before cutting in. "Hello from the outside. At least I can say that I've tried!"

There was a slight pause. "Wait, you know the song?"

"Well, I get the gist of it. Sounds repetitive. Plus, Leo showed me earlier when I wondered."

"Oh." There was another moment of awkward silence. "Well, I'm just going to kill Percy."

"You do that."


	4. "Ti Amo"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico di Angelo saying 'I love you' to Will Solace four times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot is a part of one of my stories, but I published it here, too :D

“Ti Amo”

"How to you say 'I love you' in Italian?" Will asked with curiosity.

The sons of Hades and Apollo were sitting at the Apollo cabin table. Dinner was the noisiest time for meals, so everyone had a chance to talk about anything out of earshot.

" _Ti amo_ ," Nico replied absentmindedly.

"So, like... the letter 't' and 'emo'?"

" _Ti amo_ ," Nico said more forcefully. "Not 'emo'."

"But, then how do you pronounce it?"

"Ti. Amo." Nico gave a Look. "Are you doing this just to annoy me?"

Will laughed. "Guilty. I just love hearing you say 'I love you' in Italian."

"Oh. Well, then... _Ti amo_ , Will."


	5. Don't Worry, I'm a Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one-shot of how Will may have met Nico. (Yet who knows if it messes up with the TTC timeline?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story, as well as commenting, leaving kudos, and bookmarking. It really means a lot to me. 
> 
> This story is now COMPLETE (as far as I know) and that's because I'm falling out of this fandom. But know that it's been 5 years. 
> 
> I love the books, and I will most definitely read them again. The PJO and HOO series are awesome. I have read the first book of ToA, but am kind of disappointed. Maybe I'm growing older, but I will never forget the awesomeness that brought me to read more about mythology and study a whole new world.
> 
> The Kane Chronicles, and Magnus Chase are also brilliant worlds. I have thought about continuing to read the Magnus Chase series, mainly because I believe in Hearthstone x Blitzen, as well as there are pretty interesting characters, but I'm distracted by school and writing and social media (haha). I don't have time for reading like I used to :/

Don't Worry, I'm a Healer

 

  _(WILL'S P.O.V)_

* * *

MEMORY

Here's the scenario. I was casually walking out in my blue t-shirt that hopefully matched my eyes, and shorts that... well, they're just shorts. There was Nico: his black hair, messy as usual. It would be helpful if he picked up a brush once in a while, yet it was sort of endearing. He looked like a lost puppy.

I don't know what was interesting about the ground, but his eyes are trained on it. I pretended to look past him, as if a person was walking by. "Hey, Bob!" I shouted. I made myself walk faster, and successfully made impact with a body.

"Hey -" Nico began to say, but got cut off when I caught him by the waist. His cheeks tinged pink, his eyes staring up into mine.

I tried not to grin like a jack-o-lantern. "Hey," I deadpanned. "Sorry, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah," Nico stuttered. He detached himself from my touch, looking around. "Who's Bob?"

"Ah," I said hesitatingly. Since I was the son of Apollo, lying came bad naturally. "Do you know how to spell 'supercalifragilisticexpialidocious'?" 

"No, I don't." Instead of sounding mad at me, he looked guilty. "I do know how to spell 'pneumonia', though."

I chuckled at him. How cute. "My name is Will Solace. And you are...?" Obviously I knew who he was. And obviously I bumped into him on purpose. But, hey, just keeping up the charade.

"Nico. I'm new here."

I nodded my head. "Do you want to try sparring?"

"Wow! That sounds so cool. I think Grover won't mind. Although I never really combatted."

"I can teach you," I offered.

He looked surprised, as if expecting something else. "Uh, okay. Maybe."

I tilted my head. "Maybe?"

"Honestly, I might chop someone's hand off... or worse," he admitted.

"Don't worry, I'm a Healer."


End file.
